A Second Chance, Death
by Lili-Chan1
Summary: Based on The Crow City Of Angels, Sarah believe death give her a second chance, since she didn’t be able to be reunite with the one she love. Chapter 6 been post !!!!!!
1. Dead Girl Walk In The Streets

Second Chance Death

Rating : It PG13 some violence and bad language, maybe R later but I not sure,

Disclamers: Nothing of what is in this fic is mine, all is to the marvellous creators of the film " The Crow " and " The Crow City Of Angels ". I wrote it just for the pleasure, I do not make money with anything, in any event I would not think someone would like to pay me for that! 

Author Notes: The Story is under the point of Sarah, this is after City Of Angels, but I change the end a little, as in the true scenario, Ash does not turn over in " the best world " to find his son, he wanders on earth. Sarah turns over on earth in she want to be together with a person who is important to her (everyone know who is it!) 

Chapter 1, A dead girl walk on the streets

People once believed that when someone dies..  
A crow carries their Soul to the Land of the Dead.  
But sometimes, something so bad happens,  
That a terrible sadness is carried with it..  
And the Soul can't rest.  
Then sometimes, just sometimes,  
The crow can bring that Soul back..  
To put the wrong things right.

Never I was been able to imagine that all that was going to appen. First there were Eric and Shelly. Both were killed one night before their marriage. I was there, I saw the body of Shelly out of stretcher re-entered in the ambulance, I saw it leaving so far. Some week later, Eric returned, him one second chance had been given. A last chance to prove that he was able to do all to saw Shelly. The first " The Crow " had been born. Its mission, this to avenge for the assassins, those which their removed their happiness to live. It succeeds. But after, the ennemies kidnapped me to tighten a trap to him. He fell direct inside. Its second mission was to save me, it succeeds. (Rent The Crow if you want to see all the story ) Now he joined the other world, not Heaven, not Hell. A better world in which him and Shelly Can live eternally together without been separate again. Ten years later there was Ash, a young father who had been to kill with his son because they had been in the bad place at the bad time. I was having visions, I saw him everywhere without knowing him for as much. I dreamed of his atrocious death and the place where it had been embedded. Without thinking of nothing I moved towards this place, a small port to isolate from dirtinesses of the large city. Nothing was there. But after Ash emerges from water, do not understanding all that had just happen. He had died. I believed that Eric will be only, I was wrong. I help him the best than I been able, I it taken under my wing, but everyone know that the wings of angel do not remain always open. As always after having made a success of its mission, I was kidnapped again. Ash decided to come to my assistance, even without any of his powers. Part of him had said to him to join his son, but another wanted to remain here with me for eternity. But the destiny decided a differently way.

I believe there is a place where the resless Souls wander.  
Burdened by their own sadness,  
They wait for the chance to set the wrong things right.  
Only then can they be re-united with the ones the Love.  
Sometimes a crow shows them the way,  
Because sometimes Love is stronger then death.

I have this chance, and I will be able to join heaven only when my mission on ground is success and it is similar for Ash. Now I'm back to the city of the angels, I'm the new " The crow ", I does not know my mission yet but the word revenge in fact left. I must find Ash. 

Notes : Please don't be too much cruels, this is my first " The Crow " fanfic and I'm not very good in english (actually I'm a french canadian girl and I speak french, not english) please review it !!!! If no one like it then I will end all of this…


	2. Alone In The Dark

Second Chance Death

Rating : It PG13 some violence and bad language, maybe R later but I not sure,

Disclamers: Nothing of what is in this fic is mine, all is to the marvellous creators of the film " The Crow " and " The Crow City Of Angels ". I wrote it just for the pleasure, I do not make money with anything, in any event I would not think someone would like to pay me for that! 

Author Notes: The Story is under the point of Sarah, this is after City Of Angels, but I change the end a little, as in the true scenario, Ashe does not turn over in " the best world " to find his son, he wanders on earth. Sarah turns over on earth and she want to be together with a person who is important to her (everyone know who is it!)  Thank you for your reviews ! I'm happy you like it. Sorry if it take a while to post chapter 2, but there he come. I will try to post more often. Sorry if my english is bad, I try the best I can ! 

Chapter 2, Alone In The Dark

Everything was so long. Life was nothing for him, now. He had lost all, his son, Sarah, event himself. She save him, it was his fault. He had failed his mission, save her from Judah. Now, Ashe was alone, in a broken wolrd, without any powers. He was still in the church. Sarah was loving this place before she died. 

He get up, take his coat off the chair and put it on his shoulders. He start walking alone in the street, like he was doing all night. I lost her... I will never see her again he thought. He take a long breath and walk away, away the life he wanted and never had. 

A building gets torched.. all that is left is ashes  
I used to think that was true about everything  
Familes, Friends, Feelings..  
But now I know that sometimes, if Love proves real..  
Two people who are meant to be together..  
Nothing can keep them apart

When he was alive, he believe he had all, he believe he was abble to be happy. Now he know that nothing is perfect. Everything can be destroy, the world could finish right now but he will always be there, alone. He used to think that, everything end one day, and all that left was ashes. He was wrong, (but he didn't know it yet). His family was not existing anymore. He had no more friends, he never had one. His feeling were running in his mind and in his heart. Danny was right, he turn his back on the dead now, he's trap between the worlds. He will never be allowed to cross over. He will be alone, forever. He could return in heaven, see Sarah, she will wait forever, for nothing. Love they had for each other wasn't real. If it had been, they would be together, now. 

He turned over in the old apartment of his dear one. It was abandoned. Paintings of Sarah always trailed on the ground, he had touched anything . He wanted that the apartment look like when she had leave it. He dropped himself on the hard couch which had not been use since a long time and fixed last painting that Sarah had made. 

Flashback   

- You came back... said Sarah hesistant.

- Heaven wouldn't have me and Hell was afraid I'd take the place over.

Ashe drops into the loft.

- I needed to see you again.

Ashe moves towards Sarah's paintings, pausing to study the one of the woman being cradled in the arms of her ghostly lover. He touches the woman's face.

- She looks like you.

After a long moment, Sarah responds.

- I paint what I see.

Ashe approaches Sarah. He points to the wedding ring which hands from her neck.

- Were you married?

- It belonged to a friend.

- Where are they now?

- A better place.

Sarah turns the ring around her finger, fidgeting with it.

- What about you?

- Danny's mother left after he was born. She was a drug addict.

- I lost my mother the same way.

- Small world.

Sarah reaches for a cigarette and lights up, taking a long drag. Ashe notices a number of scars on her forearm, possibly some track marks... Sarah catches him looking, self-consciously pulls her hand back.

- I left Detroit because I wanted to put the past behind me. The problem is, I know how it ends. Blood. Violence. I don't want a part of it anymore. 

End Flashback

She was hating violence, but because of this, she was dead. She didn't wanted to de part of it. She wanted to have a normal life. He believed to have wasted all.  

Notes : So what do you think ?? Please R&R !!!


	3. A Church In The City Of Angels

Second Chance Death

Rating : It PG13 some violence and bad language, maybe R later but I not sure,

Disclamers: Nothing of what is in this fic is mine, all is to the marvellous creators of the film " The Crow " and " The Crow City Of Angels ". I wrote it just for the pleasure, I do not make money with anything, in any event I would not think someone would like to pay me for that! 

Author Notes: The Story is under the point of Sarah, this is after City Of Angels, but I change the end a little, as in the true scenario, Ashe does not turn over in " the best world " to find his son, he wanders on earth. Sarah turns over on earth and she want to be together with a person who is important to Thank you for your reviews ! I'm happy you like it. I decide to make one chapter Ashe pov, one chapter Sarh pov, when they will met, there will be only chapter for the two and there pov will be in the same chapter. 

Chapter 3, A Church In The City Of Angels

Every night when I close my eyes the dreams come. That's how the dead talk to us, I guess. In the dark, when our souls are off wandering...

I just wish I understood what they were telling me.

All is turned true, the dreams I was making had became reality. I understood wthat deaths felt. While being one, I was trying to find a way less of suffering. I believe death give me a second chance, since I didn't be able to be reunite with the one I love. Judah had separated us, but not for long... I had never been able to tell him how I felt... 

**************************

Flash

Ashe pushes through a curtain, turns towards my vanity -- SEES the knick-knacks and mementos gathered there, then SEES the ceramic irony mask which hangs above. Ashe approaches, reaching a hand out to trace its features. At the bottom of the mirror, a FADED POSTCARD has been tucked between the frame and the glass. Ashe pulls it free, studying it... CLOSE ON POSTCARD A carnival midway set on the beach, people strolling along a boardwalk, golden sand and blue skies. WORDS at the top of the picture read: "WISH YOU WERE HERE".

- I've been here said Ashe

Ashe stares at the picture, entranced, caught up in a moment of wistful nostalgia for the life he's lost.

I took Danny last summer. We went up on the bike, rode all the way up the coast...

(beat)

- It was cold up there. I remember we could see each other's breath.

Ashe catches himself, setting the postcard down. He turns his back to me, hiding his face form myself, overcome by emotion.

  
I was standing, drawing near. I was reaching out to console him, touching his shoulder. I was alone, among all the souls of the world, understanding the isolation that was consuming Ashe.

- Look at me. Ashe. Look at me. I said to him.

Ashe finally turns around, a sense of deep and profound loss in his eyes...  
Something unspoken passes between him and I. I leans into Ashe, tentative, eyes searching. It's one of those fragile moments where things could go either way. And then...

- No... We can't do this...

The spell has been broken. Ashe starts away from me.

- I have to finish what I started. I have to find the others.

End Flash

*********************************

Where could he be ? Maybe he was not in the city anymore , The City Of Angels. He could be anywhere. I passed in front of a small church, I was loving it when I was alive, I was not catholic, I didn't believe in  religions, but inside this one, I could always find comfort. To entrust myself to people. Now it was impossible, how explain to someone that your death and you have come back to life ?  

I decide to enter, inside, nothing had change, the benches of prayers were always twisted in the same way.. In the back of the room there was that table, full of candles and pictures of lost people. The Day Of The Death, was tomorrow, they light candles for the people they loved , for finding the way between this world and the heaven. I decide to light one, maybe this will guide me to Ashe… 

I turned over and fall nose to nose with a priest. 

- He was here. 

I looked at him with a strange look, could he be talking about, Ashe ?  

- You light this candle for him, he was there, a few minutes before you arrived. 

- Do you know where he went ? 

- He talk often about a appartment, the one of his lover I think, your ? 

I thank him and start to run, maybe it was not too late, maybe Ashe was in my old était appartment, I had a chance to see him again... 

Notes : Ok this was short, but I didn't want to make it long. Maybe next chapter will be longer, sorry for the mistake, like I tell so I not so good in english ! Please review it ! Thank you Shade, Rayven Blackwood, Hippy Flower and all the others who review it ! I appreciate ! And please tell me if I made mistake in the story about something in the movie, or others mistakes, Thank you ! 


	4. Such Silly Things

Second Chance Death

Rating : It PG13 some violence and bad language, maybe R later but I not sure,

Disclamers: Nothing of what is in this fic is mine, all is to the marvellous creators of the film " The Crow " and " The Crow City Of Angels ". I wrote it just for the pleasure, I do not make money with anything, in any event I would not think someone would like to pay me for that! 

Author Notes: The Story is under the point of Sarah, this is after City Of Angels, but I change the end a little, as in the true scenario. Sorry if the flash back scenes are not exactly like in the movie, I find the script of the movie on internet, so I take this for the story. 

* In the script version, before dying, Sarah gave the "Shelly ring" to Ashe. So I suposse he still have it ok ? 

Chapter 4, Such silly things...

Ashe was still siting in the couch of Sarah. He had nothing to do. He look at the ring Sarah gave him and remember something.

*********************************************************************************

Flashback

Ashe returns to Sarah's side, lifting her up off the ground and cradling her in his arms.

**_ ASHE_**

You can't die, Sarah... I stayed for you.

**_SARAH_**

There's a balance that needs to be kept...someone had to cross over...

Sarah takes a ragged breath, wincing as a wave of pain washes over her.

**_SARAH_**

I didn't want it to be you...

Sarah looks up at Ashe, tries her level best to smile. She's at death's door now - one foot already over the threshold. Her face is pale, having lost so much blood. Tears spill down Ashe's cheeks, causing the war-paint make up to run in rivulets.

**_ASHE_**

I can't go with you, Sarah. I have to stay here now.

I have to stay.

**_ SARAH_**

Do you love me?

Ashe nods. Sarah reaches down to the wedding ring which hangs from her neck on the chain. She tugs at the chain, snapping it apart. She holds the ring out to Ashe.

**_ SARAH_**

Take...this...

Ashe takes the ring from Sarah. She closes Ashe's hand around the ring, gripping his fist tightly.

**_ SARAH_**

I'll wait for you. Forever, if I have to.

She shuts her eyes, riding through another wave of pain.

**_ ASHE_**

Oh God...

**_SARAH_**

Listen...if two people really love each other...

She inhales sharply. Breathing has become a labor for her now.

**_ SARAH_**

...nothing can keep them apart.

(her voice fading)

...nothing.

End Flashback

*************************************************************************

He remember her final moment, she gave him this ring. The ring of her lost friends. Maybe she was with them... She was in a better place. He missed her so much, since this day, since this moment. Since the moment she closed her eyes. He remember things, things he was finding silly, the way she was siting, her smile, her beautiful eyes, her hair flying in the wind. God he miss her. He would do anything just to see her again.

He get up, and start to walk in round in the room. Suddently, he hear a sound. He stop walking and look around him. Nothing. He hear another sound, it was like a animal scream. 

- Who's here ? he asked.   

 He saw a little white foot, and after a little white cat. 

- Gabrielle, what are you doing here ? he asked to the cat, knowing that it wouldn't gave him a answer. 

He take the cat in his arm and embrace it again his chest. Why the cat was here ?  He had gave it to this girl. This cat had a new live. Why it suddently decide to return ? Was it a sign ? Surely not. This couldn't happen. 

He let the cat go on the floor and decide to go out of this place. He open the apartment door and...   

To continue ! 

Notes: I'm so cruel to end the chapter like that lol ! Ok ok ! I know that in the end of the movie, Ashe gave Gabrielle to a little girl (Grace I think) but I didn't have idea so I decide that maybe Gabrielle escape and go see Ashe. Maybe it a sign ? Anyway... Next chapter coming soon. Thank you for rewiew ! 


	5. Lost Souls And Confusion Part 1

Second Chance Death

Rating : It PG13 some violence and bad language, maybe R later but I not sure,

Disclamers: Nothing of what is in this fic is mine, all is to the marvellous creators of the film " The Crow " and " The Crow City Of Angels ". I wrote it just for the pleasure, I do not make money with anything, in any event I would not think someone would like to pay me for that! 

Author Notes: The Story is under the point of Sarah, this is after City Of Angels, but I change the end a little, as in the true scenario. Sorry if the flash back scenes are not exactly like in the movie, I find the script of the movie on internet, so I take this for the story. 

* In the script version, before dying, Sarah gave the "Shelly ring" to Ashe. So I suposse he still have it ok ? 

Chapter 5, Lost Souls And Confusion / Part 1

_Kill the men who killed you both, and the Day of the Dead will be your reunion_

_"Skull Cowboys" _

He open the apartment door and...   

look at what was in front of him. What it was just a dream ? 

- The way you look at me is strange I said to him.

- Sarah ? 

- Ashe...

- Is it really you ? How did you survive ?

- I didn't. 

*****************************************************************

Flashback

**_ASHE_**

...who are you?

**_ SARAH_**

My name's Sarah. I had a dream about you. I saw them shoot you and your son...

...I saw you drowning.

Ashes shuts his eyes a moment, trying to recall the imagery.

Ashe looks down at his chest, tracing his fingers over the area where bullet holes should be. Instead, he finds a series of indented welts.

**_ASHE_**

How did I survive?

**_SARAH_**

You didn't.

End Flashback

- So you're dead ?

- Yes I am, and you are too... I finally find you.

- You were searching me ? ask Ashe.

- Don't be stupid, I tell him. I missed you...

- I missed you too...

And there, there was a big moment of silent. Neither Ashe, or myself was knowing what to say or do.  I make a step toward him and look at him with my big blues eyes. He didn't say anything. In this moment I was asking myself if he was happy or not to see me, if he is, then why didn't he say a words ?

- Ashe ??

- Please don't say a word...

He came in front of me and look right into my eye. Suddently, he takes me in his arms. I was so surprise, and happy at the same time.

- You couldn't imagine how long I wanted to do that, I much I dream about this moment, he tell me.

- This is just the beginning...

- Why ?? he ask me a little bit confused.

- I thought that Eric was the one, I couldn't imagine there will be another, and now I couldn't event think I'm the third... I'm the new "Crow". I'm here to help you, to help you return where your son his.

- I will go nowhere without you. 

- Ashe....

- Please listen to me. Without you I'm nothing ! I was stupid to think I could just kill my ennemies and go away. I was selfish, because I was knowing what I was feeling for you but I was just to afraid. When I was alone, the only thing I could think about was you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that before... 

       I love you...  

Notes : Sorry if the chapter was not very long ! I just wanted to make Sarah and Ashe reunion in one little chapter. Youppi ! Sarah and Ashe are together !!!!!!! (sorry for that....) I promise you that this fic will not be just a love one. There will ba action... and a bad guy, later... Please review it !!!!! Thank you !!! 


	6. Lost Souls And Confusion Part 2

Second Chance Death

Rating : It PG13, bad language in this chapter !

Disclamers: Nothing of what is in this fic is mine, all is to the marvellous creators of the film " The Crow " and " The Crow City Of Angels ". I wrote it just for the pleasure, I do not make money with anything, in any event I would not think someone would like to pay me for that! 

Author Notes: The Story is under the point of Sarah, this is after City Of Angels, but I change the end a little, as in the true scenario. Sorry if the flash back scenes are not exactly like in the movie, I find the script of the movie on internet, so I take this for the story. 

Sorry if it was long ! I just didn't have ideas for this chapter ! This is Sarah view !  

Notes: I actually wrote this fic in french, so anyone who can read french and want to read the real version, please e-mail me at lili extra@hotmail.com and I will send you the original ! And please don't tell me my english sucks because I already know it !!!!!!!! 

Chapter 6 Lost Souls And Confusion / Part 2

You need to learn to mind your own business or you'll never get where

Skull Cowboys

I was happy, but in my mind, something was wrong. I couldn't find what it was and it was driving me crazy. We were finally together but something was wrong. I couldn't live this hapiness, not now. I loved him, of course, but there was that fucking mission ! I had to finish what I had started. 

- Ashe... I know this will sound crazy, but we have to wait ! We just can't do that... I know you wait a long time, and I did too, but this is wrong...

He looked at me with sad eyes. He cherished my face with his hand and put it up so that he can look me right in the eyes. Then he kissed me, just like that, like if it was nothing. I just wish that I could have let him do that. I was going to stop him, but he did it by himself before I had the time to do it. 

- I will wait... if it what you want...  

- Yes....

We passed a long time without saying a world. Finally, he broked the glass.

- So... who is the bad guy this time ? 

- I don't know, I tell him. But I'm sure we will find out soon, unfortunately. 

- Why does those bastards don't leave us alone ? I mean we were innocents victims right ? 

I started to laught. 

- Maybe, but we are dead now... There was so many things I wish I could have done in my human live... But now, it too late... 

- Maybe not...

- Look, I worked all my live in a tatoo place. Do you think it was fun ? I wanted to leave the city, go to a better place, a place without violence. I wanted to erase my pass. But my past, it all I have...

Another moment of silence...

-Sarah... before, you talked about Eric ? Who he is ?

The scars of my past returned... Shelly, Eric, those murders. Officier Albrecth, I was wondering how he was going, if he was still alive. I missed him, I missed those hot-dogs he was often paying me. 

I finally find the courage to tell him everything about my dark past. 

- Eric... he is the one who gave me the ring. He was my friend, when I was twelve. He was like my big brother, maybe like the father I never had. But the night before his weeding, he and Shelly, his fiancee, get kill, because of a stupid thing. One year later, he returned from the dead, with a crow. He was here to take a revenge, to kill those one who make them suffer. 

- Did he success ? 

- Yes... he returned to heaven, with Shelly. 

- Did you see them in heaven ? 

- Yes... and I say your son... They tell me it was not my time. That I had to return. And now... I'm here. 

He get up and take my hand.

- Let's go.

- Where ? I asked him.

- Somewhere else... a better place... we will find that later.

- And Gabrielle ?

- Take her with us... 

I take the white cat and leave the appartment. 

Notes: I know this chapter was boring !!!!! Please tell me what do you think ! If I don't have review, maybe I will not continue it.... 


End file.
